


It's Only Cheating If You Get Caught

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Snark, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: This was created forkylux hard kinks prompt- kylux + strip poker. Hux keeps winning despite Kylo's force sensitivity until kylo finds out hux's been cheating the whole time.





	

"Hux."

Hux lets his eyes drift over Ren's bare torso across the table. The amount of brandy he'd already consumed had made everything somewhat fuzzy, but he felt a moment of regret that he had agreed to raise the temperature of the room to allow for their planned activities this evening. Right now he couldn’t help thinking of how delightful it would have been to watch Ren's nipples pebble in the cool, recycled air, before leaning forward to lick them until he could taste the salt of Ren's sweat under the coating of brandy on this tongue. 

"Hux!"

Hux finally drew his eyes up meet Ren's, blinking and widening his eyes almost comically as he took in the impatient tap of the other man's cards against the table. 

"Hm?"

"I called. Show me your hand."

Hux spread the cards held in his left hand and laid them on the table without looking at them again. 

"Two pair," he said, lifting the glass to drain the dregs. 

Ren frowned at the cards, his mouth twisting sourly. Hux wanted to reach across and kiss the corner of his mouth, sure that in this current mood it would irritate him further. Too soon though, too soon. 

Ren threw his cards onto the table in disgust, climbing to his feet to pull impatiently at the fastening on his trousers. 

"Ah-ah!" Hux called, concentrating carefully to avoid tipping over as he leaned to pluck the brandy bottle from the floor beside their table. "Slowly now. Make it a show for me."

Ren glared at him from under dark lashes, but slowed his movements. Through careful practice, Hux refilled his glass, keeping his eyes on Ren, allowing himself to enjoy the sweet curl of anticipation low in his gut. Ren moved his hands to the front of his trousers, brushing them upwards from his thighs, coming just short of stroking himself through the fabric before thumbing open the buttons and loosening the fly. He paused there, watching as Hux sipped from his glass, licking the stray drops from his lips, eyes bright with delight, before reaching into the trousers with both hands to slide them around to his ass, guiding the fabric down over his hips. 

Ren's hair fell over his face as he bent to push the fabric down and off this legs, leaving Hux to admire the play of muscles across his back, watching them flex and bunch under his scarred skin. He wanted to bite as his lip as Ren stood, clad only in his underwear, watching the muscles of his legs move as he kicked the trousers away. 

"Was that enough for you?"

Hux grinned. "Not yet."

Ren sat down at the table again, watching as Hux gathered up the cards in slim fingers and began to shuffle, the cards moving through and around his fingers belying the amount of alcohol in his system. Hux's tunic was draped over his chair, but that had been conceded only to the increased heat of the room, and not to Ren's skill at the game. In just one more round Hux would be able to claim victory in this game, and as per their wager, would be able to have Ren exactly as he wanted. 

The last time what he had wanted was satisfaction for Ren's latest temper tantrum on board his ship. As Ren's last piece of clothing had been shed, Hux had stood, thanked him for the evening's entertainment, and walked primly from his quarters. Hux's control had allowed him to tamp down his own arousal for a week, watching as Ren stalked the ship increasingly frustrated. When a week had passed and no more reports of 'saber damage arrived on his desk, Ren had been almost pathetically grateful for the attention Hux finally granted him. 

And Hux was certain this was still on his mind as he dealt five cards in front of each of them. Their silence maintained the tension in the room as hands were reviewed and cards exchanged. Ren folded his cards together, tapping them against the table as he had before. 

"Well?"

"Full house."

Hux set his cards down with somewhat more of a flourish this time. This was the final round, after all, and he couldn't help but experience some giddiness as he anticipated his reward.  
It took a moment for him to realise that Ren had stilled completed. More so than he should have for the realisation of having lost the game again so neatly. Hux watched as he reached across the table to spread out Hux's cards, singling out the ace for particular attention. He held Hux's stare as he laid his own cards down on the table, a second ace of spades sitting prominently on the little stack. 

"Ah."

"You.. you've been cheating?"

"Says the force user."

“I haven’t been using the force to cheat,” Ren ground out, his sour expression returned. 

“Not least because an alcohol-softened mind is harder to get a read on.”

The slide of Ren’s eyes away were more telling than anything he could have said. 

“I know when you’re trying to read my mind Ren. And I know how to distract you from my intentions.”

Ren eyed the mostly empty bottle of brandy where it stood beside Hux’s feet before sitting back in his chair, eyes narrowed, both hands resting on the table as he watched a smirk climb slowly over Hux's face. 

"Have.. were you cheating the entire evening?"

"I had thought I'd be able to get you entirely out of your clothes before you noticed."

The darkening of Ren's face was a delight, and Hux had to resist squirming in his chair under the sight of it. 

"Was that your plan? To strip me and throw me out of your quarters without touching me like you did last time?"

Hux set his glass on the table, resting his hands on his the leg crossed over his lap, giving Ren nothing more than the triumphant smile on his face. 

"Were you cheating last time too?"

"You begin to understand why I don't hold your vaunted Force is such esteem when you’re unable to see through a simple card trick."

Ren surged up, knocking the table away with one hand. Hux clicked his tongue at the waste of good brandy, watching his glass shatter on the floor, even as Ren fisted his hands in Hux's shirt, pulling him from his chair. 

"Was all this just some pathetic attempt to humiliate me?" he spat into Hux's face. 

Hux lifted his face so he could watch Ren's reaction to his words. 

"It's more than an attempt when it's successful."

Hux grunted as Ren threw him against his desk. Ren was on him in a moment, turning him round and placing one hand on the small of his back, holding him there as the other reached around to undo his trousers. Hux struggled fitfully, the alcohol making his movements sloppy, but knowing some token protest was required if he wanted to ensure that he didn’t reveal his hand too soon. 

"You are not doing that to me again," Ren muttered from behind him as he fumbled with the fastenings of Hux's trousers. "I am not waiting a week for you to decide you to want to fuck me after all."

The pressure on his back lessened slightly as Ren yanked his trousers to his knees, tangling them around his boots. He used both hands to lift Hux's hips, catching the cloth of his briefs and leaving Hux biting his lip as he felt the beginnings of bruises pressed there. Ren tore down and Hux found he couldn't particularly care about the sound of the cloth ripping, not when his play was so close to the end. 

Ren laid one hand now across his bare hip, fingers kneading the flesh of his ass absentmindedly, and Hux knew his attention was elsewhere, likely was on removing his own briefs. Hux bucked up against the hand, wanting to pull Ren's attention back to him, wanting to reveal this final play. And when Ren's hand stilled he knew he had it. 

Call.

Hux felt his chest tighten as Ren placed both hands on his hips, spreading his ass cheeks to look at the glint of slick already there. Tentatively, he traced a thumb down the line of Hux's ass, letting loose a small gasp as he pressed the tip into the furl of muscle there, feeling how loose and wet he already was. He pressed the thumb into Hux, thrusting it gently as he curled it inside him. Hux closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation briefly. It was good but not nearly what he wanted. 

"You.. did you.. plan all of this?" Ren asked, sounding lost in his confusion. 

Hux lifted himself up on his elbows, looking back over this shoulder at Ren. 

"You seem to often forget, Ren, that I am a master tactician. And I play to win."

With a snarl Ren withdrew his digit, pulled his cock free from his briefs and immediately began to press into Hux. Hux hissed and clenched his fists, willing his prepared body to relax. It wasn't quite enough lubricant, and the stretch of it stung, but it was perfect, it was so perfect. 

Ren had hold of both of his hips now, pulling him away from the table so he could thrust shallowly, each movement driving him deeper into Hux's body. He let his head fall onto his forearm on the table, and felt no shame in the cry that escaped his lips when Ren bottomed out, his hips pressing flush against Hux's. 

For a moment he thought the man wasn't going to follow through on his show of temper, but he grinned as he felt a hand thread through his hair before it pulled hard, forcing his body to arch away from the table as Ren began to set a brutal pace. 

His voice was lost in the force of Ren's thrusts; he closed his eyes to shudder open mouthed at the feeling of being stretched and filled so completely. He could feel his mind begin to narrow in pursuit of his release, and he lifted one hand from the table wrap around his own cock. 

His fingers had barely grazed over the sensitive flesh when Ren's hand wrapped around his wrist, folding his arm behind his back. Hux cried out at the twist in his shoulder, arching his back further. 

"No," Ren grunted into his ear. "You don't get away that easily."

With both of Ren's hands holding him captive, Hux was obliged to keep his other hand on the table so he could press back against Ren's thrusts and stop himself from collapsing over the table. He could feel Ren's breath coming hot and heavy against his cheek, could feel the tension in the other man's body as he climbed closer and closer to his release. 

"Ren."

Ren turned his face towards Hux, mouthing at his neck as the only indication that he had heard. Hux flexed his hand. 

"Let me."

Ren grinned and increased his pace, holding Hux's arm firmly and pulling at his hair to make him arch his back even further, to press him into the force of his motions, pulling another groan from Hux at the stimulation that was so kriffing close, but still not enough. Couldn't be enough even as Ren's pace became erratic and he groaned as he came, baring his teeth against Hux's shoulder. Ren's hips moved rhythmically a few more times, stilling as Ren rested his weight against Hux. 

Hux let him pant there for a moment, before rolling his shoulder back to get his attention. 

"Ren, I can't move."

"I know" was the breathless reply. 

"Kriff, you bastard, at least let me finish."

Ren loosened the hand that was in Hux's hair, moving it to hold his hip and keep them flush together. The weight of his body was still draped across Hux, and though he could feel his arm start to tremble, the last thing he wanted was to hit the desk face first if he moved it. 

"I'm not sure you deserve it."

Hux's head snapped round to observe Ren over his shoulder as the man began to move again, slowly, dragging his cock in long, tortuous movements. 

"After what you did to me last time, it'd be more fitting if I were to just leave you here. Get dressed and see how you like waiting a week for your release."

"Self-absorbed idiot, I could finish myself off if you would just get off me!"

"But it wouldn't be as good as this" Ren replied, thrusting deep. Hux's choked gasp and the spasming of his body betrayed his resolve. 

"Ren" he called, desperation colouring the word. 

Ren smirked and lifted the hand from Hux's hip, to wrap it around Hux's cock. Hux gasped and thrust into the contact, feeling his body tense and focus solely on the pleasure coming from the feel of Ren's touch. The touch that Ren was deliberately keeping loose and slow, teasing him. Hux allowed his head to fall back onto Ren's shoulder, panting gritting his teeth as he willed the contact to be enough. 

Ren hummed into the column of his neck, pressing light kisses along the thrum of his rapid heartbeat, pressing his teeth into the skin with the promise of more, but still... just… Hux tried thrusting into the contact, his hips moving to their own rhythm. The short, stuttering motions were hampered by the arch of his back, and were serving only to increase his desperation… Pride be damned. 

"Please!"

Ren's eyes closed with the whispered plea, he folded his fingers more firmly around Hux's cock as he sank his teeth into his neck. Hux hissed and flinched, gasps turning into moans as he came over Ren's hand. Ren released the captive arm, and slid his own arm around Hux's chest, holding him upright against his own chest as he panted. 

They stood quietly for a moment, Ren distractingly licking over the bite mark on Hux's neck. When he felt sure that he had somewhat pulled his thoughts together, he lifted one hand to tilt his face towards his own. 

"You know, General, if what you wanted was just a good hard fuck, there are easier ways of going about it."

Hux smiled as he looked back at Ren.

"You mean ask? That's not nearly as much fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
